A Sense Of Understanding Love
by Puppet-Strings-Dee
Summary: Kiba goes to Hinatas but gets sidetracked and ends up buying tampons... what in the hell eh? Its amazing where one path of life leads to another.. read and review : some swearing!
1. Kids in love Mayday Parade

Kiba and Hinata ar majorly OOC in this story lol. im sorry, but i just wrote what came into my head, and it turned out like this lol. anyways yeh.. i dont own them if i did... heh well.. yehh..

* * *

**A Sence of Understanding**

_Chapter 1 :Msn Conversation:_

Just another slow day, nothing special had happaned thus far. Kiba, being just as lazy as his best friend woke up and immediately dragged himself to his computer to check his emails, and such other things.

* * *

Email Adress:  
Inuzuka22 

Pword:  
qqqqqqqqq

* * *

An hour passed and still there was nothing important going on. Right now Kiba was talking to Shikamaru about events that had happened yesterday, Between him and his ex-girlfriend since two months ago, Sakura Haruno. She sent him an email that him and Shikamaru were dicussing right now. 

What that boy had seen in her, no one I repete, NO ONE, knew. Of course Kiba knew: She didn't want anytihng to do with him. This of course impended quite a challenge for him, and soon got him hooked on her. It wasn't long afterward that this plaayer won his game, and no more then a year later was revoked of his win and tossed back into the deck of cards.

* * *

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
So she ACTULLY sent and email that said that? 

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Chya! It was creepy, I mean shes a nice girl n all but i dont like her that THAT anymore

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:  
**Dude you're so gay, you've NEVER like any girl like THAT she was like your only one. You only smut talk girls. That my friend, is gay, I mean how do I know your not lieing and that you secretly like men? Gaaaaaaaaaay

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Im SO not gay! Just cuz I dont ask any girls out dont mean Im gay! maybe I dont believe in getting my hopes up!

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
Theres such a thing as taking chances idiot..

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Maybe im not a risk taker

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
dude, its you we're talking about. you're always taking risks! I mean just last week everywhere you went you did the mission impossible theme! Don't bull shit me, C'mon who are you after now, and don't lie 'cause I'll catch you n make an ass of yourself. Plus, Youre the biggest pimp I know.

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:  
**No way I dont tell people crushes cuz itll kill me in the end.

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
Dude, im your bro, you can trust me, beside im to fuckin lazy to gossip right?

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Yeh i suppose.. but if i tell you and you tell anyone ill kill you.

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:  
**haa ok ok.

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Ok

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
it...

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:  
**is...

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
Hinata?

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Hinata

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
SHIT! you typed it before me.. ... HOW DID YOU KNOW!

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
Its was so obveous, your like her best friend! you guys have sleep overs alot and NOTHING happens! You guy go to the movies and NOTHING happens. You Guys hug and NOTHING happens. She went on vacation with you and your family, and NOTHING happend. You go to every dance with each other knowing nothing will come out of it. It was bound to happen eventually.

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
How long have you known?

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:  
**since forever.

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
What gave it away

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
You never asked me. it was always her P

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
shit eh?

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
yep

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Ay, sorry bro. But you know why I asked her so...

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
Haha, yeh. Yo Brb someones at the door

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Aight

* * *

Kiba leaned back in his chair absolutly bored. He leaned against the wall beside him and closed his eyes. He smiled at the relaxing relm he was entering. All his muscles relaxed, although he hadn't done anything all day. Kibad just fallen asleep again, when the phone rang, making him jump and smash his knee on his desk. Picking up the phone lazily and muttered 'hello' automatically mad at whom ever woke him and caused the pain in his, now bruised, knee. 

"Uh, H-hello Kiba.." The voice on the other line said.

"Oh.. hi" he mumbled back.

"What are you up to?" the person asked.

"Nothin'..-" he yawned.

"Did I wake you up?" the voice cut him off.

"Unfortunatly" he replied.

The voice sighed. "Remember when I used to wake you up before school?" the voice asked giggling. Kiba rolled his eyes and groaned silently.

"Look Sakura, YOU broke up with ME, okay? Its not priticularly good on your so called reputation, if you keep calling me.." Kiba said sympathetically. That was his plan. Be sympathetic and nice at first, and if they dont get it, try to explain and then if they persist, just spit it out no matter how mean it sounds.

"Oh.. I just thought we were still friends..." she said.

"No!- I mean we are, but.. you gotta stop with the Emails and shit, its freaky. Its was fun while we were together but.. were just not anymore so... its gotta stop alright?" he asked remaining calmly.

"Oh..Ok then..." Sakura said quietly.

"Uh..I gotta go Saku-" Then phone went dead. Sakura had hung up in him. Kiba sighed and turned back to his computer. He noticed that Shikamaru had come back, and Ino was sitting beside him on the webcam.

* * *

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:**  
HEELLLOOO KIBA FUCKING LOOK THIS WAY! 

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:  
**yo, sorry phone rang, Sakura.. again

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Billy Van Rockss Says:  
**Lol must suck, Ino says Hey

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Predator'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Yo wussup Yammi?

Kiba waved into the webcam and made a gangster hand sign. Ino giggled on the webcam. The phone rang again, and Kibas face dropped. _That better not be Sakura calling to say sorry for hanging up on me!_ he thought. He turned and picked up the phone once again, mumbling hello.

* * *

Omg, that sucked! YAY! lol anyways review pleassee! if you read this, dont just be like "whateve." REVIEW IT TO! i dont care what you say, just review! lol

Oh, and Kiba called Ino, Yammi cuz of her last name if you didnt catch on.. Yamanaka ..Yammi... yeh..


	2. All to myself Marianas Trench

**Qwa! juuuuust a few notes:**

One, Naruto is kinda Emo..  
Two, Sakura isn't ment to be stalkerish or bitchy, she just still has a crush on kiba ok sakura fans? ok good.  
Three, Theres a Gay moment but I ensure you, Naruto is not gay. Not yet. I dunno probably not.  
Four, This is short, don't sue me, I had to end it before the big "Sakura plan" thing. And,  
Five, PLEASE don't get caught up on grammar.. Well.. Spelling if ok but punctuation.. please. Its a waste of time.

Good,, Goood... Now... Read on... hehehe

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Kiba" The voice said cheerfully. Kiba smiled lightly turning back to the computer.

"Hey Hinata, whats up babe?" Kiba asked blushing at his own choice of wording.

"I just bought some knew medicine, I was wondering if you wanna come over and see if it works?" Hinata asked, not catching what Kiba had called her. Kiba smiled to himself.

"Well duhh, Gim'me like an hour or something, I gotta have a shower and tell my Ma im leavin' kay?" Kiba asked.

"Okay" Hinata smiled, even thought Kiba couldn't see.

"Not to mention I gotta put some clothes on" Kiba mumbled.

"Ewww! Your naked?" Hinata laughed.

"Maybe? Wanna find out for yourself?" Kiba asked.

"Sure bud" Hinata laughed back.

"Alright, I'll show you when I come over!" Kiba smirked.

"Ok then. I'll be waiting for proof" Hinata replied.

"Sounds sexy, can't wait" Kiba smiled.

Hinata giggled. "Im gunna go, so you can do whatever, alright?" she asked.

"Always," Kiba answered.

"Bye Kiba," Hinata smiled.

"Later" Kiba replied hanging up the phone.

-  
-  
**&S.h.i.k.a.. Says:  
**So who was that

**!Kiba; 'A Sexual Preditor'; Nani Yo; Billy Van is my hero haha Says:**  
Ahh just Hinata, I g2g bye

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Says:**  
Might I ask why? XD heh heh

**!Kiba; Nani Yo; Says:**  
Did I ask why billy van doesnt rock anymore? no. So Shut up lol, she got some new meds for my cold, I goin 2 check them out thats all!

**&S.h.i.k.a.. Says:  
**alright, alright just checking lol, later

**!Kiba; Nani Yo; Says:  
**bye

-  
-

Kiba logged off and proceded with his shower. "Yo, I'm'a be back later just going to my friends" He yelled running out of his door.

"KIBA!" His mom yelled through the front window.

Kiba stopped and made a face. "Y-yeah mom?"

"Whos house?" She asked.

"Just Hinata.." he said.

"Dont do anytihng I would do!" Tsume smirked as her son blushed and glared at her.

"Moooom! Shut up! It's Hinata Jezz! Ill be home Later, God." Kiba said walking off, flustered.

* * *

Kiba was half way to Hinatas house when Naruto had found him and refused to leave.

"Yo, Kiba whats up brah?" Naruto asked casually, forgetting about Sasuke who just trailed behind rather bored.

"Erh..." Kiba didn't want Naruto to know where he was going. He knew Naruto would follow him. "Sh...shopping?" he lied.

"Cool, us to. We'll walk with you" Naruto said.

"Uh...yeh.." Great. Now kiba would have to buy something.

The walk to the store was almost the worse Kiba had ever had. It came close with the time he to shop with Hana and she kept stopping at windows going "OH MY GOD ITS SO CUTE!" and "I NEED IT!".

Naruto kept going on about how Sakura was so cute when she was mad, and how Kiba was retarded to let her go, even though it was she who broke up with Kiba. Of course no one told Naruto.

So the story was, Naruto and Sasuke were hanging out and went to get Sakura because Naruto is still obsessing over her. Sakura said she didn't feel good, and coincidently didnt have any medicine because she rarely gets sick. So Naruto volunteered to get some for her since he wants to prove himself to her. Sasuke was only there because he didnt trust Naruto to get the right kind, and he didn't want to be stuck with a ''sick'' Sakura.

Kiba didn't feel like telling them he had talked to her that morning.

* * *

So here was Kiba walking around the store trying to ditch the two boys, but hadnt sucesseded yet. Kiba turned and ran down an aisle. Once he was over four aisles, he stopped and sighed. Maybe now he was free.

"Yo! Kibby!" Narutos voice drifted from one end. Kiba sighed, there was no getting out of it. "Did you find what you needed yet?" He asked bored.

"Uh.. yeh!" Kiba smiled pathetically. _Kibby_.. GOD how he hated when people called him that.. He was fine when Sakura started it but unfortunatly Naruto had picked up on it and now he'd willing kill anyone who said it.

"Cool, what was it?" Naruto asked.

Kiba quickly grabbed the closest thing off the shelf and looked at it. "Er... T...tampons!" he was stupid and he knew it.

"Dude, ew.. What the hell kind of things do you do on your own?" Naruto asked.

"Dumbass. He has a sister y'know." Sasuke said quickly. Kiba stared at Sasuke in shock. Was Sasuke .._helping_ him? How did he know?.. oh. Right. Hes not Naruto, thats how. Sometimes Kiba regretted being friends with Sasuke, he was to cognizant to his own good. Not to mention it was creepy.

"So? Why can't she get her own?" Naruto whined.

"Idiot, she bleeding, she might leak through her pants.. didnt you pay attention in health class?" Sasuke muttered.

"Of course I did! But, You know how embarrasing it would be to get caught by your crush carrying tampons?" Naruto scoffed.

"Hes being nice" Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Well why didn't Hana ask her mom then, friken dunce" Naruto shot at Sasuke. Kiba was confussed, since when did Naruto know his sisters name!

"Because.. she.. is.. paying me to.. get them?" Kiba said feeling sorry for Sasuke having to deal with Naruto so much.

"Really? Shit eh, tell 'er to call me next time" Nauro smirked. Kiba and Sasuke just watched Naruto walk down the aisle. After he was out of view, Sasuke and Kiba slowly followed.

"..Thanks.." Kiba said under his breath.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, looking over to him.

"For savin' me back there.." Kiba spoke up.

"Hn." was Sasukes reply. Kiba went to talk but decieded against it since Sasuke stopped walking. "He get's a little weird at times. Besides, the boy is dunce, he couldn't see a Lie if it smacked him in the face." he added. Kiba laughed a little and they continued walking.

"I knew you knew something" Kiba said throwing the box on to the counter.

"Yep, Shikamaru told me" He smirked.

"Nyah.. That bird" Kiba glared.

"Yo Kibby, walk with us to Sakuras 'kay?" Naruto asked walking up beside them.

"Uhh.. cant.. Hana needs her thingys.." Kiba said holding up the box.

"Aww c'mon Kibby her house is on the way to yours" Naruto poked Kiba with his middle finger.

Kiba sighed "Im not stopping though.." he mumbled and stuffed the box into his pocket, very awkwardly.

* * *

"Aw C'mon Kiba just friken say hi to her" Naruto said dragging Kiba up Sakuras front porch.

"But.. Hana..." Kiba said pulling away. "Needs her thingys..." he whined trying to get away.

"To late now, I already rang the doorbell" Naruto grinned. Kiba died. He was suposed to be at Hinatas by now! It was bad enough he lied and bought tampons for Hana just to get out of hanging with Naruto. Look where it got him, at his ex girlfriends house! He should have just said he had to babysit Inari again... atleast Naruto would left him alone!

"..Hey.." Sakura said opening the door. She stared at the back of Kibas head. Kiba sighed to himself and turned around. He was kinda freaked out when he saw that she was looking him sadly.

"We got your medicine..." Sasuke said breaking the awkward silence. Sakura quickly turned to Sasuke smiling lightly.

"Thanks guys.. uh.. come in" She said backing up to let them in. Kiba stood still. Sakura looked at him "Uh.."

"I gotta go My sister need her stuff" Kiba said turning and walking away.

* * *

Kiba had finally made it to Hintas house with a large headache. He saw her outside, at her garden. An idea hit him, and Kiba couldn't resist, he HAD to scare the poop out of her.

He snuck up on her, and right as she turned, he dove at her. Hinata screamed as she collided with the grass. She was kneeling so it hadn't been a big fall, but still Kiba scared the crap out of her! He grinned at her, and she just giggled.

"Look! I got clothes on!" Kiba said happily. Hinata just smiled lightly. Kiba smirked, "I knew if I showed up in nothing youd be all like _Oh Kiba! Its so_-"

"KIBA!" Hinata shreiked blushing.

"Im only kidding! ha, Jeez!" He laughed. Hinata blushed and couldn't find an answer.

"Guh, Kiba youre killing me, can ya get off me?" Hinata asked dramatically.

"Nope" Kiba smiled. "Your a nice squishy pillow haha- I mean, not that im calling you fat, but hey, when you got- ah..." Kiba stopped befor Hinata smacked him. "...your comfy?" he said stupidly.

Hinata maked a shocked face. "You implied im fat!" she said trying not to laugh.

"Shit, if your fat what am I?" Kiba laughed.

"You can be a marshmellow" Hinata smiled.

"What, Light, Squishy and tastey?" Kiba asked.

"Yes.. minus the light, and tastey part"

"ouch.. now whos impling what!" he laughed.

Hinata giggled and moved her arms to push Kiba off. BAM she hit the box of tampons in his pocket.

Kiba turned white, "Ah... "

* * *

Yeah! Woooooww Tampons like Shazam its creepy! he should picked up a pregnancy test thing.. it would have caused quiet an awkward situation between him and the guys, yeh? Heh anyways read a review! xd!


	3. Sugar were going down Fall Out Boy

this chapter saddens me with how short it is. anyways i hope you like it more then i do..

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

"Whats thaaaaaat?" Hinata asked trying to pull it out.

"Ahh.. somethinnnggg, its secret though you cant see it right now" Kiba lied again.

"Oh... ok" Hinata smiled. Once again silence fell upon Kiba. "Kiba?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess?"

"Youre.. Killing me!" she whined. "Get off meeee!!"

_Gahh he does this everytime, you tihnk I'd learn to move when I know hes there and then look! _Hinata thought.

"Ok fiiinee" Kiba sighed moving very slowly.

"Go Faster!!" she whined. She knew Kiba would take it in the wrong manner, its just how he was; perverted.

Kiba stared at her fake shocked. "Why Hinata! I never would have thought!" He laughed. Hinata just blushed, and pushed him as hard as she could.

---

Kiba laid beside Hinata staring at the sky. He'd have to dispose of thoose tampons soon. "So uh, wheres this so called medicine at?" He asked.

"Uh.. Inside, hold on ill be right back" Hinata said, running inside. Kiba crawled over to one of the trees and sat down. He thought about where to stash _his _tampons. He thought back to what Naruto had said..

**You know how embarrasing it would be to get caught by your crush carrying tampons **

Kiba frowned. Maybe he could get rid of them one by one leaving them in random spots around town! ...But that could lead to an investigation and headlines would read "The Feminine Fiend" or something stupider..

He could always ditch them at sakuras house.. But then.. He didnt know if she'd started hers yet.. Well he was pretty sure she had, but he'd rather not think about her right now..

Ino? Nah, she's loud and somehow it would get back to Naruto and he would slip up about Kiba..

Tenten! No- They haven't really talked since Kiba broke her Ipod in grade 7..

and Temari lived to far away.

Kiba, Was S.O.L.

---

Hinata laid on her bed. Recently she had painted her room orchid. Unlike the rest of her house that was light colors, she chose a dark color. Her father wasn't to happy with it, but he allowed it.

Hinata like it. She wanted a change, and this was her start. She said she wanted to paint her room a dark color, her father picked dark blue, and Hanabi had pick out blood red.

Hinata had tried a dark red, but it dried to a cherry red and it looked funny. So she tried Orchid, and it was good enough for her.

"Hinata!" Hanabi said opening the door.

"Yeah?" Hinata sat up.

"someones on the phone for you" Hanabi walked over and handed her sister the phone and then left the room.

"Hello?"

---

"Hey guys.. I'll be right back ok? Im just gunna go turn my stuff off and we can hangout or whatever" Sakura said. "Just.. make your self comfy" She said heading to her room.

Sakura looked out her window and saw Kiba. He was standing on the sidewalk infront of her house. He looked dazed, but continued walking.

_But.. His house is.. that way?..._ Sakura thought as Kiba walked left down the side walk. _If he had to help his mom, why is he going that way?_

**Maybe because it woulda been awkward stupid!** Inner Sakura laughed.

_But why would he lie to me? He could have said he was just stopping by to say hi.._

**He could have, but that woulda been weird!**

_Well it would have been nicer.._

**But weird.**

_Your weird_

**Hey, your the one who talks to yourself!**

Sakura frowned as her inner self laughed. He jumped off her bed and ran down stairs and slid across the floor on her socks to the front door. She whipped it open and ran down to the side walk. She looked down the sidewalk, but Kiba was gone..

Sakura walked over to her phone and dialed the only phone number she knew of someone that lived there.

---

She got up and went to her table, and got the medicine. "..." she sighed and went back to kiba.

---

Hinata fell down beside him. She didnt sit, she fell. More of a flop.. but still. "Kiba? Wake up, and take your shirt off" Hinata said.

"Your just full of energy today aren't cha?" Kiba smirked. "Don't think I can go for another round with my cold. Especially with less clothing on!" he added pulling his shirt off.

Hinata just looked up at him. "Hurry up" she said.

_Whats up with her? Did something happen when she was inside? _Kiba asked himself. Maybe he should bring it up.. "Um.. Hinata?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she said trying not to bite his head off.

"Uh,,,"

---

"Um, just a minute guys, gotta make a quick call, uh, turn the tv on or something!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in an awkward silence.

"So what do you make of Kiba and Hinata..." Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Well clearly those tampons weren't for Hana, and-"

"Do enlighten me, HOW do you know Hanas name?" Sasuke smirked.

"Uh.. well.. I mean.. those Inuzukas are pretty loud, and pretty infamous in Konoha am I right?" Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Hn.. goon." Sasuke muttered.

"Goon? What the hell is a goon?" Naruto .

"Just say what you were gunna then shut up alright?" Sasuke sighed.

"Ok, what Im saying is, Kiba seriously likes Hinata"

"Your quite an observant one.."

"Well that, and I over heard you guys, thats what made it a for sure thing.."

"And you kept your mouth shut the whole time... remarkable." Sasuke leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes and smirked to himself..

---

"No, of course Im not mad at you Kiba" Hinata said quietly and started applying the medicine on her fingers. "This is gunna smell really stong, but it'll clear your nose" she warned.

Kiba nodded. He still felt she was mad at him.. probably because of those damn tampons.. "Hey... Hinata?" he asked again.

"Hm?"

"Ya wanna.. sleep over? tonight?" he asked.

Hinata stayed quiet. She rubbed the medicine on his chest. "That should work" she said.

"Oh.. okay.." Kiba mumbled sadly.

"I have to ask." Hinata said standing up.

"Ask what?" Kiba said pulling his shirt back on.

"To sleep over." Hinata said walking to her front door. "I'll be back" she said closing the door.

---

"Hey, Is Hinata there? ok" Sakura said walking over to the opening of the living room.

"What do you make of Kiba and Hinata?" she heard Naruto ask. Sakura suddenly got very devilish. Kiba was hers, and like hell was anyone gunna take him. Of course she'd never stopped liking him! She had just heard a rumor that Kiba like Hinata more, and Sakura had gotten very mad. Well, now that it was true, she was going to make sure it DIDNT happen.

"Of course" Sakura said into the phone. Hanabi had answered and said that Hinata was outside last time she was seen. When Hanabi came back she said she was't out front and she could check Hinatas room if Sakura was willing to wait. Sakura agreed.

"I over heard you guys, thats what made it a for sure thing..." Naruto said.

"And you kept your mouth shut the whole time... remarkable." Sasuke mumbled back

"Hello?" Hinata asked.

"Listen" Was all sakura said.

"Shut up. Wouldn't it be weird if he asked her out though?" Narutoo asked himself.

Sasuke scoffed.

"..What. Was. That?" Naruto a little angery.

"It means I think Naruto is jealous of Kiba for landing Hinata" Sasuke smirked again.

"I'm so totally not." Naruto stated rather calmly..

"Aww Is our little Naru-chan jealous of.. Hinata??" Sasuke laughed.

"NO. Don't ever. I mean, EVER."

"Whatever... Naru-chan"

"I said I'm not fucking gay" Naruto yelled.

Sakura bit her lip, so she wouldn't giggle. She couldn't have picked a better thing for those two to say. "I suggest you stay away from Kiba" Sakura hung up the phone. Sakura leaned against the wall and smiled to herself. She had just done a job well done...

---

"What took ya?" Kiba asked as Hinata threw her pack on the ground and locked her door.

"Yeah, well... you know my dad" Hinata mumbled.

"Hmmmm" Kiba mumbled and pick it up. Hinata turned around but stopped when she noticed her pack was gone. She looked at Kiba who was walking away with it.

"Uhh... what are you doing?" she asked running up beside him. Kiba just smiled and continued walking. "Kiba? It's ok.. I can carry it myself" she said pulling a strap off his shoulder.

"Nyahhhh!!" Kiba whined pushing her away and pulling the strap back up. Hinata stared at him confussed and mad. "what, I'm just carrying your pack for you, jezz its not like I'm opting for a life of love and passion with you gosh, can't a guy be nice with out his best friend questioning him??" Kiba asked.

"Uh... no" Hinata laughed. Kiba sighed.

"You seemed mad today. And a little stresed out. I'm only trying to make you feel better" he smiled. Hinata forced down a blush and just made a "pfft" sound. Kiba looked at her, "what? It's true!"

"Just let my carry my own bag!" Hinata laughed trying to get her pack back.

"Hmm.." Kiba mumbled. "Mmmmmmmmaybe if... " he started. "Maybe if.. youu.. hmm... ah! Maybe if you take your shirt off." he grinned.

Hinata sighed "Fine then" she said crosing her arms. Kiba stopped and turned to her.

"your really gunna tak your shirt off?!" Kiba asked stupidly smiling like an idiot.

"No. I ment _fine then_, carry my pack." Hinata smiled and continued to walk. Kibas head dropped as he awwed. Never the less he kept walking shoving his hands in his pockets.

---

Kiba and Hinata where almost to Kiba's house when Kiba spotted Naruto across the street. Kiba paniced, he didn't want Naruto to bring up the tampons-_ Oh shit. The tampons! _Kiba screamed in his head. He couldn't believe that he hadn't missed them not being in his pocket..

* * *

Be forewarned- the next chapter gets a litttttttle mushy. But i can't remember writing it.. so im just as suprised as you will be at how much detail i put (near the end of it). As you all know, im not one for detail. Im 90 percent dialoge.. detail isn't very important to me.. so i was happy with barely any dialoug in the next one.. ANYWAYS! review this for now (lotta love) thank you! 


	4. If I had you Adam Lambert

Im so oblivious, I JUST realized the acronym for my story is "Soul" hah awsome XD. Anyways. Interesting, this chapter is. Have fun reading it, the ending gets a little lovey. But thou hast not worry, its only a one time thing. Exspecially from me! any ways, read on, toast lovers!

* * *

**Chapter 4 of S.O.U.L**

Kiba had to make a split second desicion. Does he say he dropped something and ditch Naruto? Or does he risk it, and ditch the tampons, that are probably sitting in Hinatas front yard?

Naruto had crossed the road at this time, It was too late to turn back now.. Kiba moved a little more to the side of the road. Naruto hadn't looked up once, and walked right pasted them. He it Hinatas shoulder with his. "Oh, sorry" He said turning and walking backwards. "Oh. Hey guys" He said un-naruto like, he was rather quiet.

"Uh.. hey" Kiba said nervously.

"Hello Naruto.." Hinata said quietly.

"Uh hey Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"..Yeah?.." _Please dont bring up the tampons please dont..oh so help me god I'll sack you so bad your grandkids will feel it if you bring it up... _

"We still on for game night tonight?" Naruto asked looking up at Kiba for the first time since he'd said sorry.

"um.." Kiba started. He'd totally forgotten about game night. "Sure.." he said awkwardly. Game night consisted of, 3 or 4 guys meeting up at one persons house and wearing out game controllers, trying to be top player. The usuals were Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. They were the game junkies of the group of guys. Occasionally Choji or Shino would tag along to. Neji never came though. He was always "to busy" or some other thing. Lee didn't like video games much since Sasuke almost destroyed his Atari controller back in '99. Sasuke was a sore loser back then..

They'd moved on since then, and forgot their obsesion with Atari. Their favourite platforms now were X-box, Playstation 2 (one got old very fast, and 3 was to exclusive) and...

Dreamcast. They didn't know why, but they loved it. Game cube was out of the question because Sasuke had smashed his last year.. no one dare bring theirs near him again.. Did i neglect to mention Sasuke likes to smash things when it doesn't go his way?

"Cool.." Naruto mumbled. "Whos house?"

"Uh.. mine I guess" Kiba said finally confident Naruto wasn't going to bring up the tampons.

"Cool, Sasukes for back up 'kay?" Naruto asked started walking backwards. Kiba just nodded. "Uh, Hinata you wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Uh.. it's basically a boys' night.. I wouldn't want to corrupt it..." Hinata blushed.

"Nah it's cool, show if you wanna" Naruto smiled lightly before dropping it. "I'll see you guys later 'kay?,, Bye" he turned and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Kiba and Hinata both said bye and watch Naruto walk away.

Hinata felt bad. Naruto looked really sad.. it was probably her fault somehow. Y'know, like it always is.. "Uh. Naruto?" she asked quietly. Naruto didn't hear, he was to far.

"Hey, Naruto" Kiba said louder. This time Naruto turned looking sill depressed but slightly confused.

"Yeah?"

"Um.. would you.. ah.. want to hang with us.. for a bit..?" Hinata asked,, she knew Kiba wouldn't mind.. atleast.. she hoped not..

"Nah.. I've been out all day I should be getting home.. but thanks for asking" He said smiling lightly again.

"Okay.." Hinata said sadly.

_I thought she said she was over him.._ Kiba frowned. He hated seeing her sad. It made him sad. Kiba walked over to Naruto and grabbed his arm. "C'mon it's just for a little bit" Kiba smiled.

"I can't, I'm runnin' low on energy and I gotta be somewhere in 2 hours" Naruto said to himself, pulling his arm away awkwardly.

"...Please? Just for a tiny bit?" Hinata asked taking a step closer to them.

Naruto sighed and starting walking. Hinata smiled and Kiba let go of Narutos arm. Naruto stuffed his hands deeper in his pockets and hmphed. He stopped walking and shook his head. "Guys, I-... I can't.. The truth is, I'm supposed to be waiting for a call. I gotta home, I don't have an answering machine so I'm utterly screwed if I don't pick up, I promise I'll make up to you guys" Naruto doubled back before Kiba could grab his arm. "Rain check me ok? I promise next time I will for sure!" he said walking backwards.

Hinata kept her back to Naruto and stared sadly at the ground before plastering on a happy face an turning to him. "O-ok Naruto, I'll stick it to 'ya!" She forced a giggle. Of course Kiba knew it was fake, seeing as Hinata didn't blush when normal she would.

"Yeah.. We're keeping it to you Naruto" Kiba smirked.

"Thanks guys" Naruto smiled, walking away. Hinata turned around and dropped her happy look. Kiba frowned.

"Aw hey c'mon, I'm not THAT boring am I?.." Kiba laughed faking sorrow. Hinata giggled lightly. "Aww, That hurts Hina.." Kiba whined. "Ouchie..that cut Kibby real deep" he pouted. Hinata couldn't hold it anymore, she loud out a loud laugh and turned to him smiling.

"dattebayo" she laughed.

"Kiba just got cut by his best-est fwiend.. it huwts.." Kiba pouted more sticking his lower lip out dramatically.

"Aww Kibbles-n-bits" Hinata giggled and hugged him, all while laughing. Kiba giggled like a little girl, causing Hinata to laugh even more until both of them where striaght out laughing their butts off.

---  
(in a random house across the street)

"Look at those love sick teenagers..." Izumo smirked. "Remember when we were their age?" he asked.

"Of course I do, but we didn't look like crazed maniacs" Kotetsu said looking up from his newspaper. Izumo laughed. "What now?" Kotetsu asked.

"They 're! They! Haha! They lovestruck! They don't know what to do!" he laughed. Kotetsu laughed to. "Oh, children these days are precious!!" Izumo smiled.

"C'mon Izu, don't stare, at them" Kotetsu smiled. "Don't you remember how we liked our privacy.." he said in a hushed voice. Izumo blushed and nodded. Kotetsu just smirked, and went back to reading his paper.

"Look at them though, they don't know what to do..aww its an awkward moment! Its cute..." Izumo squeeled not wanting to miss a thing they did.

"Would you stop!" Kotetsu laughed.

"I caannn'tttt... children these day are toooooo cute" Izumo smiled practically leaning through the window. Kotetsu got up and dragged Izumo away from the window by his shirt.

"Might I remind you this my house and my window?" Kotetsu said still dragging Izumo through the room to the stairs.

"Whats your point?" Izumo said trying to keep up with walking backwards. Casually tripping up staires.

"I don't know, but I gotcha away from the window"

"Heh.." Izumo smirked. He knew what was going on. "Creating memories of our own are we?" He asked. Kotetsu didn't reply. He didn't need to. Izumo knew the answer.

-------

Hinata blushed and straightened herself. Kiba blushed too, and cleared his throat. "So.. um.. shall we go then?" Kiba asked quietly. Hinata bowed her head and walked on, Kiba following suit..

**_Flashback_**

It was an awkward moment, in the awkward moment. The laughing had ceased and no one had said a single word. Kiba kept his chin on her shoulder, and closed his eyes. Hinata hadn't moved away yet, so neither did he. Fact was, Kiba honestly didn't want to be seen in such a vulnerable state.. but he'd have killed for a moment like this. Slowly zoning out, blocking out voices and views.

In Hinatas personal opinion, she hated when Kiba was quiet. It always ment he was thinking and when he thought, he zoned. Most people "arn't all there" when they zone. Kiba was basically out for lunch when he zoned out. He would be on auto-pilot, and there was no telling when he'd be back.

Breathing ever so slowly, Kiba moved to look at Hinata. She smiled. He smiled back. Hinata sighed to herself.. Kiba wasn't totally gone yet; maybe she had a chance to stop it before it starts...

It was one of those moments, that you could swear no one else existed and you know you wrong. You could bet that the person you're looking at is thinking the exact same as you, and still... you know you're far off from their actual thoughts. Yet you're willing to go as far, as to bet your world, your everything- that this one perosn is the person you'll have with you forever, but oh.. you know you'll be denied acess to that path of your life. No matter how many detours though, no matter the distance, the obstacles, through any fights your willing to risk your life to defeat those things, to get to that one little path. Anything for one chance. Even if it means utter disaster, you'll still have faith that one day you'll get there.. You'll never give up.

Even when you get there you're still wondering- How are you so close to someone you're not? Sure you guys are the closest of friends, Sure You've hugged plenty times before, Sure you've never kept a secret from them, never lied, never intetionally hurt them.. But why now of all times, is this happening? Why now, why does this one particular hug make you feel funny inside?

Your pulse races so fast you swear you don't have one. Your so nervous you can't even shake of nervousness. Then the worst happens. The world around you fades to black, and all you really feel is you leaning closer. You know it's coming but you can't stop it. Everything is in slow motion. You quickly swallow your spit, choking on it before its gone.

You're probably blushing, but you're to afraid to look down your cheeks. For if you look away, even for one second, this person infront of you will be gone. Now you're inches apart. All you see is their eyes, and slight blush.

_Closer.._

Your vision fading and blurring 'till your eyes are fully closed.

_Closer..._

You feel their breathing on your cheeks.

_Closer..._

You can feel them move lightly to better comfort themselves from nervousness.

_Closer.._

So close you feel their lips quivering.

_Closer.._

Until there's no space between you. -That is, until you still feel waves of movement again.. the need to be closer still rushing through you.

_Closer.._

Pulling them to you.

_Closer.._

Pulling them as close as possible.

_Closer..._

Until you're squishing them aganst you.

_Oh.. so close.._

What's left to do? You've got them where you want them. But god forbid you can enjoy this moment, because somewhere in your deep subcontious, you're questioning your self worth to this person;

-Are they doing this because you are?  
Are they going to run away after?  
Are you their type?  
...and the worst of all... Will this change anything?

You smiled to yourself though. Of course it won't. You love them to much to let that happen.

* * *

I honestly can't remember writing this.. I remember up untill the flash back.. I tihnk i was high.. I can't remember. I wrote it out on paper so i just copied it on here. I also notice that the flashback never ended.. lol I guess it leads into the next chapter! 

Now, im not ASKING for any reviews... but some would be nice :D!


	5. Kissin U Miranda Cosgrove

Kiba and Hinata ar majorly OOC in this story lol.

**Chapter 5**

"Eeeeeeeee!!" Izumo squeeled staring out the bedroom window.

"Christ Izu, stop watching them like lab mice" Kotetsu whined from the bed.

"Oh poo, you boring old man" Izumo stuck his tounge out.

"Old man, am I? Well then; Im going to bed" Kotetsu said laying on his side, his back facing Izumo.

"Pleaaaaaaaase, that fake sleep act didn't work 2 years ago, it didnt work a year ago, it didnt work 3 months ago, it aint gunna work now Ko" Izumo said continuing to watch out the window. Kotetsu just mhmmed and put a pillow over his head. "..." Izumo turned around to look at Kotetsu. "...Ko?" He asked innocently. No response.

_'This will take some great ninjaness, and reverse-phsycology to make it all Kotetsu's fault..' _Izumo smirked. _'best get to work on a plan..'_

-  
-  
-

They broke away from each other. Both nervous, and not sure of what to do. Hinata instantly dropped her head and blushed.

Every thing flooded back to Kiba, he blushed and his fingers started twitching nervously. Every little noise in the street seemed like thunder to him. He took a step back, tripping over his own feet causing him to fall back smacking into the street lamp. He slide to the ground, half-heartedly rubbing his head. Truth be told he hadn't felt a thing because he was still getting over what he'd just done.

"..! Kiba! Are you okay??" Hinata said out of habit, and knelt beside him. Kiba just stared up at her with a blank, staring off into space look

_'Oh my god dude how lame was that.. say something smart to make up for it!'_ Kiba yelled at himself. But all he could manage was a very quiet "ow". _'Fuckin' smooth skipper..' _He said to himself.

She turned his head and shoved his hand out of the way so she could check his head. "C'mon, better get you some ice or something for that" Hinata said pulling him up. Hinata brushed off her pants, and Kiba forced out a cough.

"So.. um.. shall we go then?" Kiba asked nervously. The whole walk home was a feat in its self. It was the typical:

Step 1: Boy looks over and stares,  
Step 2: Girl looks over and catches him.  
Step 3: Girl blushes, boy looks away.  
Step 4 (option A): Girl giggles to herself.  
Step 4 (option B): (for the shy ones) Girl blushes a tsunami, and smiles.  
Step 5: Boy looks over, blushes looks away fake mad, realizing he lost the upperhand.  
Lather, rinse, repeat.

But.. the same thing kept running through Hinatas head the whole walk to Kibas house. '_What the heck just happened Hinny? Why didn't you stop him!?_' Was there something her subcontious was trying to tell her there?.

-  
-  
-

So here he was sitting alone waiting for his friends to show up. He hadn't moved from his spot since they got back. They'd been back for little over an hour now. But if Kiba was alone, where's Hinata? Doing her own thing of course; washing dishes, Cleaning Kiba's room and occasionally helping Tsume cut veggies for dinner.

Kiba stared at the blank computer screen. None of his friends we're online. Now now, I'm not saying NOBODY was online, just not his friends. There was people on he rarely talked to. Like Temari for example! .. And Inari.. and Sai... but they were the "im online but not at my computer" kind of people. Kiba groaned loudly, after smashing his forehead down onto the desk. _'Note to self: STOP hitting my head'_

"You okay?" Tsume asked peeking in.

"I'm diein' here mom, can I have my friend back?" he asked, not bothing to turn around.

"Never! You and your sister are _**the**_ laziest pair of children ever, now that I have someone willing to help I ain't lettin' go that easy!!"

"Mother." Kiba said turning and looking at Tsume with a pathetic face.

"Alright, alright.. I was going to go shopping anyways" Tsume smiled throwing her towel into the sink. "Thanks Hinata, your a major help." she added as she passed Hinata, who just smiled.

Kiba got up and threw himself across the couch, lazily grabbing at his socks ripping them off and dropping them on the floor. Being the strange boy he is, Kiba started mumbling to himself into the couch along the lines of "Sidewalks, running away from the streets we knew.. Sidewalks, like the time we thought was made for you"

Hinata held her hands infront of her nervously. "Um.. K-... mm, Kiba?" she said ever so quietly, it was a good thing Kiba had his sensative hearing, or he wouldn't have notice.

Kiba's head lifted up a little. "Yo" He said yawning.

"Um what.. what were you just singing" Hinata asked. She heard it before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh, you heard that?" Kiba mumbled sitting up. Hinata just looked away and hung her head, as if she was introuble for asking. "It was sidewalks.. My sister likes it. I guess it grew on me, i dont know" he said walking over to the stairs. He stopped and turned back to Hinata. "You comin'?" He smiled. Hinata walked over and followed Kiba down the steps.

-  
-  
-

"Oh. My. God. Shikamaru, is that Sakura?!" Ino asked shocked, as she stared out the window of her living room. Shikamaru shrugged, not bothing to turn around. "Oh my god, she looks.. HOT!" Ino squeeled. "Shikamaru c'mere, look!" she asked reaching beside her for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned. _'Well.. what do I say.. If I say no, I'll be slapped, if I say yes, I'll be bitched at, and if I try to suck up, I'll be shot down, bitched at and then slapped...And to be honest.. she looks deathly ill. To thin..'_ He thought looking at Sakura. '_Troublesome.._' He sighed. "Well.. that's definatly not Sakura style.." He said.

"Oh who cares! Look! She's even got Naruto and Sasuke following her! Christ.. she looks hot.. Why can't I look like that!" Ino whined.

"Because your you." Shikamaru sighed. _'Always Sasuke.. god damn it. He doesn't even like women!'_ Time to suck up! "Besides I like you the way you are.." He said cautiously. "And uhh... I dont wanna fight Naruto for you?" he added.

"You're not helping Shikie, I need a new style. I can't let Sakura beat me!" Ino said glaring out the window.

Shikamaru sighed and look at his watch. "Hey, its almost 8 I gotta get going home okay?" he said heading to the door. Ino jumped up and followed him.

"So you never said why you had to be home early.." Ino said leaning against the wall.

"Its tuesday, You know my family, I always gotta be home early on tuesday. My parents are weird, I dont ask questions." Shikamaru lied. He wasnt about to tell Ino it was game night. One time he'd forgotten, and the guys came over and Ino was over.. they let her stay, but that was the last time. She was always yelling at the screen, freaking out, and during concentration matches, she'd talk. Shikamaru didn't have the heart to tell her to shut the hell up, or to leave. So they decided to make it on tuesdays, so no one would forget. They'd also made a strict "No girls" rules.

"Oh.. yeah, forgot" Ino said sadly. "Hey um.. Shika?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come when ever I call you on tuesdays.. your parents say you arent home?" she asked.

Shikamarus mind blanked. What was he supposed to do? His parents never told him that Ino called, he had no idea, now he was screwed.

-  
-  
-  
_**Riiiinnngg riiinngg  
****  
**_Kiba jumped. He'd fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. He sniffled a little. Hinatas medicine was wearing off. Wait, where was she?

_**RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG**_

Kiba got up and grabbed the cordless phone off the table. "Yo.." he mumbled half asleep still.

"Kiba?" The voice asked.

"Yeah. hey, Sasuke whats up man?" Kiba asked stretching.

"Hey we're still on for tonight right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yo, bro.. I dont swing like that" Kiba smirked.

"..." Sasuke stayed quiet.

"...?"Kiba raised an eyebrow, usually Sasuke had a great comeback. This made Kiba suspisous. Then the line went dead. "Oh you fucker!" Kiba laughed and pushed then "end" button. He imediatly called Sasuke back.

".." The phone answered, but Sasuke didnt say anything.

"guess what?" Kiba said walking over to the tv, getting ready to hook up all this game stuff.

".." Again Sasuke didn't answer.

"Phone tag, you're it" Kiba said fast, then hung up. Kiba heard Sasuke yell "WHAT" before he hung up, so he laughed. The phone rang, clearly Sasuke was ready to talk again. But before Kiba pushed talk, the ringing stopped.

-  
-  
-

"Hm.. I haven't seen Naruto ever since he left Sakura's.. He didn't even bring up game night with Kiba.." Sasuke thought staring at the tv screen. Nothing was on except little kid shows, and infomercials so he'd turned it off. "Maybe I should call him" he said to the empty room.

_**Riing. Riiing.**  
_  
No anwer. "Hm.. Maybe he's still pissed off at me.." Sasuke proceeded to dial Shikamaru's number.

_**Riing. Riing.**_

"Hello?" Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, answered.

"Hi, Mr. Nara? Is Shikamaru home?" Sasuke asked.

"Oi, Sasuke? That you?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes sir" Sasuke said in fake innocence

"Nah, the boy went out with his little girlfriend quite some time ago. Makes me wonder what their up to, really.. Oh well he's a big boy. Its his fault for anything bad happenin'." Shikaku laughed. Sasuke cringed. Shikamaru had the WEIRDEST family he'd ever met. But they were also the coolest too.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Sasuke asked.

"Not a damn clue. But I'll tell him you called, okay?"

"Thank you Sir. Bye."

"Bye."

"Well, the only one left is Kiba himself." Sasuke sighed and ever so slowly called Kiba. Its not that he didn't like Kiba, It was that Kiba got really loud on the phone. I mean, really, _really_ loud.

"Yo.." the voice said groggily.

_'Who answers the phone like that?!'_ Sasuke thought. "...Kiba?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Sasuke whats up?" Kiba said more alive.

_'Figures he would'_ Sasuke thought pathetically. "Hey, we're still on for tonight right?" He asked.

"Yo, bro.. I dont swing like that.."

_'Thats so typical you'_ Sasuke thought angerly. _'you asshole, take this! THE SILENT TREATMENT!'_ he laughed evilly to himself.

"...?" Kiba had stayed quiet. _'TAKE THIS!'_ Sasuke yelled in his mind, then hung up.

"Ha, bitch." Sasuke smirked.

_**Riing riing.**  
_  
Sasuke picked up the phone. Caller Id displayed "Inuzuka. T" so sasuke stayed quiet.

"Guess what" Kiba asked.

".."

"phone tag, you're it!" he yelled and hung up.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled. "You Bastard! Thats SUUCHH a Naruto move!" Sasuke yelled to himself. "Thats it." He said hanging up his phone. "It. Is. On." He said dialing kiba's number.

"Hellooooooo?"

Sasuke took a deep breath ready to yell his lungs out. "YOU FLAMING HOM-!? Hello?? Ah! Who is this??" he asked nervously. If Kiba's mom had answered, Sasuke would have been in deep shit. This lady was mad crazy, she doesn't take shit from anyone.

"Um... who are you?" the voice asked back.

"Hey! I asked you first.." Sasuke whined.

"I'm hinata.. who are you?" She asked.

Sasukes face dropped. He'd just called Hinata a homosexual. "Oh.. Sorry for that outburst earlier!" He said sheepishly. "I was under the impression Kiba was answering." he added.

"Uh ok.. stranger..?" Hinata said awkwardly.

"Oh, It's me..- Sasuke," He corrected.

"Ahh good evening Mr.Uchiha" Hinata said.

"So uh.. what.. are you.. doing?" Sasuke asked, then it hit him, he sounded like a phone sex personel. "Uhh at Kiba's that is?" He added.

"Just hanging around.. cleaning and such, what are you up to?"

"Wait hold on, why the hell are you cleaning his house??" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I always do. I like helping his mother out. Plus it gives me things to do" Hinata asnwered.

'_No wonder dog boy likes her._' Sasuke thought. "Bet his house is spotless" Sasuke said more to himself, but was hoping Hinata heard. She did, and giggled. "Anywho, I'm just calling Kiba back because he hung up on me" Sasuke said innocently.

"He did, did he?" Hinata asked, carring a laundry basket down the hallways to Hana's room.

"He did" Sasuke said.

"Thats not very nice. I'll have to have a talking with him" Hinata joked, picking up clothes out of the hamper.

"Damn right!" Sasuke said happily. He walked to his kitchen and searched throught his fridge. "He's a big ol' meany to me" Sasuke pouted.

Hinata fake gasped. "Here I thought he was a good boy!" She said picking the basket back up and heading downstairs.

"He's faking it! Run while you can!" Sasuke exclaimed laughing.

"Of course! I must get get away!-- right after my talk with him." Hinata laughed. "Oh! Gosh I'm sorry Sasuke!" Hinata said quickly, almost cutting herself off. "Did you want to talk to him?" she asked walking past the room Kiba was in.

"Nahh, your much nicer then him" Sasuke said.

"Why thank you" Hinata giggled. "So Mr. Uchiha, are you coming over for _Game Night_, as Naruto calls it?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, that is what I called about. But seeing as you're asking, then yes. Yes I am" Sasuke relied. "Are yoooouu?" he asked.

"Um.. I would like to, if that's ok with you guys" Hinata said blushing a little.

"Well, the vote is me, and Kiba versus Shikamaru, whom we dont know the answer of. But we can assume that he wont give a shit, like always, so.. I'd say indeed you're welcome to tag along by him, and then there's Naruto. But it wouldn't matter seeing as its already 3 to 1." Sasuke smiled.

"Oh posh. I'd have joined in anyways, what with Kiba being Kiba, I fear the outcome should I pushed out of the group!"

"True dat. True dat" Sasuke laughed.

"So Mr. Uchiha, when are you, and "the boys", due to be over?" Hinata asked heading back upstairs.

"Well, _Miss.Hyuuga_" He mocked. "Anytime really. But I'll be making my entrance later. I have a few things to tend to." he said flopping down onto his couch.

"Oh. Well, alrighty then I guess I should let you go then?"

"No no, its alright.. unless your getting rid of me that is.."

"perhaps, or maybe you'd like to get over here faster?"

"Only for you princess." Sasuke laughed. Hinata forced a laugh, ontop of her shocked blushing attitude. "But I can't arrive earlier than Naru-tard. He'll bitch at me and be like 'Oh my goodddd what the hell are you doing here bastard? Some task you had blah blah blah' and so on."

"..hehe.." Hinata giggled, that was the worse Naruto impression she'd ever heard. "I like talking to you. You're very funny" She said blushing lightly. She always did when it came to compliments, whether they be to her, of if she was giving them.

".." Sasuke stayed quiet. Why WAS he talking to Hinata? He barely talked to anyone. "Me too" he smiled. This was weird, wasn't he always putting her down?- _'No.. just people who are generally weak.. coughNarutocough'_ he thought. Why was he open to her? and why did the phone change him? First the phone made him call everyone, which is a no-no. Then it made him continue the game of phone tag, and then joke around with someone. Hinata too for that matter. '_Note to self: Kill the phone_' He thought miserably

"So what do you need to do, if I may ask.." Hinata spoke up from the awkward silence.

That was a good question, what DID he need to do?.. Well, there was grocery shopping.. washing his clothes since he was getting low on things to wear.. '_God im lazy_' He thought. Then lastly, he needed to pack his games for the night. "Uhh shopping.. and laundry really.." He said.

"Thats always fun.." Hinata sighed.

"I thought you like it though?" Sasuke asked recognizing the sarcasim.

"I ment shopping."

"Oh. Well that makes more sence." Sasuke said sitting on his couch. "-Not that you dress less reveling, I mean.. y'know.. you dont seem like the shopping type.." Sasuke added confussing himself.

"Mhmm" she smiled. Sasuke sighed. This was why he never talked to girls, they confuse you over trivial matters, and then you get flustered!

"..To Sasuke," Hinata whispered

"Yea?" He asked.

"What? Oh.. sorry. Kiba asked who I was talking to.." Hinata blushed.

"Ah. I figured he would've picked up the phone and yelled at me asking who I was and why I was talking to his girlfriend" Sasuke smiled.

".." Hinata blushed a hurricane. "I-I.. We... H-he just- I didn't...he-..." She sat on the couch and shook nervously. She brought her knees up, and hugged them.

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Don't fuss. I'm only joking around.." he smirked. Hinata turned away from Kiba. The last thing she needed was Kiba asking her a jillion questions.

"Hinata,," kiba whined. "Sasukes trying to call back..." he said sticking his lower lip out.

"If you only knew who I was talking to.." Hinata sighed patting his head. Kiba started poking Hinatas shoulder.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"What" Hinata asked confussed.

"Is there something wrong with me? No girls wanna date me anymore" Kiba said changing the subject.

"_If I only knew who you were talking to_.. who?" Sasuke asked at the exact same time.

"No its just Kiba" Hinata said to Sasuke.

"?! _Its just Kiba_?! God damn it Hinata, your harsh!" Kiba smiled. "Is there any others you hate?" Kiba pouted.

"Its _only_ Kiba?" Sasuke smirked.

"Only Kiba!" Hinata said blushing. Kiba stopped and stared at her. Sasuke made an immitation whip sound. Hinata blushed and gasped. "S-Sasuke!" She half yelled, which for Hinata was really just a squeeky voice.

"So you hate Sasuke to then?" Kiba asked. He knew fully well he was annoying the hell out of Hinata. It was his plan; It would help her get off the phone so he could play with her. (Non sexually for all you dirtybirds out there XP)

"Yes'm?" Sasuke said, again, in time with Kiba.

"Would you stop?" Hinata asked Kiba, blushing.

"Nope. So do you still like the loser?" Sasuke asked,believing Hinata was talking to him.

"No" Hinata replied quickly.

"Hinata.. You're confusing me again.." Kiba sang smiling.

"Hush!" Hinata said covering Kibas mouth with her hand.

"So you **do** then?" Sasuke smiled.

"No I don't! Honestly!!" Hinata blushed.

Kiba looked down at her confused. '_Who the hell is she talking to?! And why is this damn plan not working. It always works on Hana' _he thought.

Kiba opened his mouth and bit down on Hinata's hand, leaving teeth marks. In turn, Hinata gasped and smacked Kiba harder then anything Sakura had ever laid on him. Kiba stumbled back, for the second time that day, and rubbed his cheek. Hinata just stared at him silently in shock. If you looked hard enough, you could see that she was slightly angered. It was like a staring contest between the two, the only exception was- they blinked.

"Wow," Tsume said peeking in. Apparently she'd came home sometime with in Kibas nappy-time. "That sounded like it hurt" She smirked. Neither child turned away or made any movement. "..alright then.. I'll just uh.. go back to cooking.." Tsume said nervously. "So um.. don't hurt yourselves!" She said turning and dodging the awkward moment to follow.

It was quiet for a few more minutes. Even Sasuke hadn't dared say anything. 'Did _she hit him, or did he hit her!? or who hit what?_' Sasuke thought. "..Hinata?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Hinata snapped back to reality. "I have to go Sasuke" Hinata mumbled and hung up the phone, not waiting for a response. Hinata placed the phone on the couch. "..." She was afraid to look at Kiba. Kiba in return couldnt stop staring at Hinata, half between anger, shock and (slight) fear. "..K-Kiba" Hinata said reaching to him and stepping forward.

Kiba jumped back, fearing that Hinata'd hit him again. Hinata ripped her arm back at lightening speed and flinched. Hinata closed her eyes and hung her head sadly. Hinata felt horrible, so she did the one thing she knew she was good at.

She turned, and ran.

* * *

**PUPPETTT**: So I wrote this listening to F.O.B "This ain't a scene, its an arms race" and hellogoobye's "Here (in your arms)". It helpped actually. I was like "Hum. I need a fight scene between them." and I was originally going to skip this and get right to game night, but alas, I made a filler chapter! (DAMN YOU FILLERS!) cough.. anyways. I also had it as the fight being caused by Sakura, which escaladed into the tampons, and then Ino came in. Over all I selected it all, and pushed delete and started over. ... I kept the Ino part for next chapter. hahah anyways

Reviews please? 


	6. I'm lost with out you blink 182

Guess whose back! Back again! Puppets back! Tell a friend!

Alas, ye who been awaiting my return! I had left a young girl, and now I return to you a full woman! I am now legal in my country of origin! I can smoke legally! (Not that I do.) Also, I can drink legally! I can drive with my full license, and alas, I am a psychology major! Huzzah! What've you guys been up to? Out of high school? Are you in your last year of schooling? Tell me in a private message or in a review, because I've missed you guys' a lot! :) Well, unfortunately it's been so long, I don't remember what I planned for this chapter, but I have an idea that I'm going to try on you guys ;) Please be gentle on me! Love you guys :) Thanks for stickin' by me after all this time!

* * *

**Chapter 6: untitled.**

Hinata sprang up from the couch, and made a dash for the door. Or so she thought. She had tried to disappear but Kiba was just too quick for her. She hadn't felt Kida grab hold of her wrist and toss her back onto the couch. Of course he caught me, she thought to herself. He was always faster in races, faster to react and... Well he was just plain faster and better at her than everything! He didn't deserve to get hit. How _dare_ she? He'd been so nice to her over the years. He never one time picked on her in a serious manner. He never once hurt her and if by accident he did, he made up for it and kissed up to her for a week. He'd always helped her with anything she asked, and even those that she hadn't asked. He always included her the most he could, he treated her like family. Shoot! She pretty much was family.

They were always together. Every vacation the Inuzukas went on, Hinata was always asked to tag along. He treated her like a princess; like gold! ...And she had the audacity to get frustrated at his little game and hit him? What kind of best friend was she? What would Shino think of her after this? ...What does Kiba think of her now? She couldn't bear to think of it she was almost in tears just imagining it in slow motion. She almost couldn't believe she'd done it but the pink tinge of Kiba's cheek and the sting on her hand let her know it was real. She wished the pain in her chest would switch with the sting on her hand.

Hinata sat in frozen absurdity. What would she say after this? What _could _she say? Sorry would definitely not cover her butt. To see him flinch away, after years of leaning into her touches. Her heart skipped a step. He was exactly the same as Akamaru. Once Hinata had her hand stretch out to pat him on the back or to pinch his cheeks or ruffle his hair and what have you, he'd lean in like a little puppy dog being congratulated for making potty on the paper, not the carpet. On the outside Hinata couldn't bring herself to smile at the thought but on the inside she smiled head to toe from all of the fond memories that she'd just flushed down the drain with a little slip up.

Kiba sat in front of her on the floor. Would Hinata start bawling? He didn't want her to, he'd made her cry many times before and he hated it. He never liked when she cried but when it was his fault it was like the world had turned against him. No one could save him from the doom and despair. More like he wouldn't let them save him. If he'd made her cry and he felt like crap, he deserved to feel like crap. It was his own stupidity for disrupting someone so pure. It would be like tearing the wings off a butterfly; a gruesome act and should be punishable. God damn it, he certainly deserved that smack to that face and while it totally burned and his left cheek was probably numb he had to admit that Hinata had quite the muscle power. He couldn't remember the last time that she'd let loose and showed her true strength. She was so worried about hurting someone. Kiba secretly thanked the God's for Hinata holding back. He might've been dead by now if she hadn't. Kiba shook his head to clear his mind which was once again getting off track of the situation at hand.

"Did you just slap me?" Kiba wasn't sure if he was asking or accusing. He sounded a little bit harsh to himself. If that wasn't a big enough clue, he'd noticed that, even though Hinata had hidden her face, she'd closed her eyes the way she always did to clam herself down before she hyperventilated and passed out. "Did you just slap me?" He repeated. His attempt at sounding less harsh paid off. Unfortunately this time he sounded hurt as if he, himself might be crying. For the first time in 5 minutes, Kiba made the first official move by shrugging his shoulder up enough to brush his cheek (to see if it was indeed numb. It wasn't but it sure did hurt to touch) then slowly, cautiously taking Hinata's hands away from her face.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata whispered. It took all of her might to not start stuttering in front of her best friend. She only ever stuttered when she was scared, embarrassed, or meeting someone new. 2 out of 3 options wasn't quite what she was aiming for. She didn't dare try to look up at him right now.

"It's okay…" Kiba said as quietly and softly as he could, which ended up being this rugged, deep voice cutting in between a low voice and a whisper. Hinata risked a peek up at him. He was looking down at her hands, held in his, resting on her knees. She kept her eyes on him, sensing that he wasn't going to be looking up at her for a while. "I understand why you did it." He went on, his facial expressions matching the tone of his voice. "I totally get that sometimes you just get crazy…" He sighed. Hinata's stomach sank. So this was what he thought of her now? "I totally should've seen it coming too." He shook his head in disbelief of himself. "I get that you need to slap around us weaker ones to prove you're the alpha in the pack, but I thought I was your beta." Hinata's jaw dropped. "And no matter what you say to me…" He voice dropped lower. "I will never _ever_ believe that you were only trying to high five my face _cause that's what best friends do!_" He mimicked the last part in the best Hinata voice he could muster.

Hinata rolled backwards into the cushions and started laughing. Kiba looked up at her with his trademark goofy grin. Hinata leaned forward, still in a fit of laughter and put her hands on Kiba's cheeks gently, "I thought you were breaking up with me!" she said through a jumble of laughs. "I mean… you know I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore" she blushed, forcing herself to laugh to cover what she said.

"Nah, the only way you'd lose me as a friend is if I die" He smiled, typically leaning into her touch. "And believe you me, that hit was damn near close to a decapitation." He cried. He pouted, puffing his cheeks out against her hands and gave her the best puppy dog eyes he'd ever tried for.

Hinata sniffled, and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. "I should go help with the rest of dinner" she smiled to him. She stood up, but Kiba didn't move or let go of her hands he just looked up at her with his sad face. She tried to shake her hands free but it was useless. She sat back down, and then he loosened his grip on her hands. "What's wrong?" she asked, the smile fading from her face.

"It's stupid…" He mumbled.

"Tell me, I don't like when something is bothering you"

"Well… When I was a kid… nah it's really dumb. Don't worry about it." Kiba smiled and moved away so he could pull himself up and set up the room for gaming night. This time however, Hinata used Kiba's trick against him. She stood up and took his hands.

"Please tell me."

"Well…" He looked at the floor. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "When I was a kid my mom used to kiss my boo-boo's better and I know it's dorky and it's all in my head, but it really did make me feel better! Like it didn't hurt anymore and stuff…" He trailed off, looking around the room awkwardly. He suddenly felt more stupid then he could ever remember, and he'd don't some pretty dumb things in the past. Kiba felt the heat in his cheeks rising.

Hinata giggled. "You're so silly sometimes." One the one hand Kiba was relieved that she wasn't freaked out by him, but he was also sad that she'd brushed him off. "Well," She said confidently. "If we want you all fixed up by the time the boys get here, we'd best fix that up. We don't want them thinking I beat you up for something!" Hinata leaned in and kissed his cheek, then took off into the kitchen.

Kiba was floating. He couldn't believe what'd happened. Was it just that easy? Say something dorky and ask for a kiss? Well jeez. If it were that easy, he'd have to ask more often. He'd be the biggest baby in the world if it meant getting kisses from Hinata! He fell back on to the couch with eyes closed, replaying over and over again that sweet moment feeling lighter every time.

Hinata on the other hand was taking deep breaths to calm herself. She wasn't sure where she had gotten the courage to do that. Not to say she wasn't proud of herself, or that she didn't enjoy it. She bit the inside of her cheek and smiled to herself. She only wished she had a girlfriend to gossip this too. She could tell Shino, but it's just not the same as telling a girl, who you would squeal with and jump around giggling with. With one last big smile for herself, she took off to the kitchen to keep good on word.

. .

Dinner passed without any awkward mentions of a slap or kissing and making up. Just the usual chatter about days and work and the like, the only difference of this dinner from most, were the glances that Hinata and Kiba would steal from each other. A few times they'd catch each other, and smile to themselves but nothing was out of the normal.

Once dinner was finished, Kiba went back to putting the finishing touches on the consoles, since he was so distracted the last hour before dinner. Hinata helped Tsume wash the dishes, and offered to put them away herself so Tsume could have her bath and call it a night.

"Hinata? Would you mind checking the door after the last one has arrived? Kiba forgot to lock the door last week and he's lucky nobody came in stole everything," Tsume sighed. Her first child was like a blessing from the gods, her second was like a blessing from hell. Hinata giggled. That was so like Kiba. Reckless. She assured Tsume that she had nothing to worry about so long as she was there to babysit the boys. Sighing with relief Tsume smiled thankfully and went upstairs for her early night.

Hinata turned and headed for the living room. Suddenly she had butterflies and her palm were sweaty. She hadn't been alone with Kiba since she'd kissed him. What if someone didn't decide to show up for another hour? She couldn't exactly avoid Kiba for an hour without him coming looking for her. She braced herself and entered the living room, head held high. She'd be damned if she showed that she was nervous, after pulling a stunt like that before dinner.

"Hey" Kiba smiled from the couch. He was flipping through channels trying to find something remotely interesting. "So the night doesn't start until dusk. It's kind of a ritual. …Also give's my mom a chance to pass out before the party starts ha-ha!" Kiba grinned. Hinata's stomach sank. Her worst fears were true. There was plenty of time until someone would come along. "Aren't you going to sit? You look like a creeper just standing there staring at me." Kiba stuck his tongue out at her.

Hinata smiled. _Now, where to sit. On the recliner? No, that my show that I'm scared. Left side, or right side of him? There was more room on the left. But there was plenty of room on the right too. Left side, but not pushed up against the arm of it. Look relaxed and comfortable!_ She told herself. Kiba watched her sit down but only smiled when she looked back at him. He didn't move closer, and he didn't try anything. Which threw Hinata off for a moment. She figured after he found something on TV he will. But after deciding on Criminal Minds, he'd still yet to shift a single inch.

Did she have stuff on her face? She put her hands to her face, pretending to rub her face, but she didn't feel anything. She looked down. Did she look fat? Well her sweater was bunching a wee bit. Hinata got up to kill two birds with one stone.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked sadly.

"Just to the bathroom" She smiled. Which was true. She stared in the mirror. Nothing on her face. She smiled, and pulled her cheeks away from her teeth. They were clean. Nothing was spilled down her front. She frowned. Why all of a sudden wasn't he giving her attention? It hit her. She stared in the mirror in horror; she was a terrible kisser! It wasn't her fault! She'd never had real practice before. Well she'd just have to make up for that. She unzipped her sweater, and studied herself once again. She turned left and right, smoothing her shirt over her stomach as she turned. She pulled her shoulders back so her chest stuck out more. She even inhaled deeply so her chest would stick out more.

"What am I doing?" Hinata asked herself slumping to the toilet seat. "This is foolish. He's my best friend. I could walk in there naked and he'd be like _why are you staring at me you creeper._" Hinata groaned. She splashed water on her face, dried it and went back out, taking her hair brush with her. She went back to her spot on the couch and brushed her hair, staying silent.

"Want a drink?"Kiba asked.

"Sure. What cha got?" Hinata smiled at him, before she could stop herself. _Stop trying to be cute. He thinks you're being weird._

"Your favorite, of course. I picked some up yesterday, in hopes that you'd agree to sleep over." He called from the kitchen.

Hinata's stomach fluttered. _He remembers my favorite drink!_ But from the back of her mind a grim, dismal voice shouted _he's supposed to. He's you're best friend. It comes with the territory_. And she was back to her hopelessness.

Kiba came back with two huge cups for Hinata and himself. He placed them on the table, then flopped on the couch. "Do I get a thank you?" He grinned. He shifted closer. This was it. With this kiss, assume their relationship was sealed. _I mean you don't just go around kissing your friends right?_ His pulse raced.

Well of course, where were her manners? "Thanks Kibbles" she patted his shoulder. He'd already been leaning into her touch. She smiled _he's so predictable._

Kibas eyebrows knitted together, and his smile faded. _What the hell was that? Um, no she didn't just assume I wanted a verbal thank you._ He stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "That's not what I meant" He whined. Hinata looked back over to him.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"You know what I meant" He pouted.

"Meant what" She started turning red. Her eyes widened "Oh." She looked away. "Oh…"

Kiba inched closer to her. "Please?" He asked quietly. Hinata regretted taking her sweater off now that she had nothing to hide behind. "Pretty please?" he reached for her hand. "Don't make me steal it!" Kiba warned. Hinata turned in shock.

"Like you didn't the last few times!" She cried. Was he really trying to be the innocent one?

"The last one was all you" He grinned, in turn making Hinata's blush go deeper. He inched even more into her view, so she turned and looked out the window. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. I just thought maybe we had something. Guess I was just being me again." He pushed himself back to the middle of the couch and went back to watching Reed do his nerdy thing.

Hinata continued staring out the window. _He thought we had a thing too? He was serious?_ She racked her brain trying to find a serious moment from the whole afternoon. _If he was serious, why didn't he seem serious? _She looked back over at him. _Of course, he's not a serious person. He's the type to smile through anything. _She bit the inside of her lip. With one last unnoticeable deep breath, she put her hands on the cushion and leaned over to Kiba.

He laughed at something Penelope had said, but Hinata didn't catch it, she was too focused. Kiba, still laughing, turned to see if Hinata was laughing too, then turned back to the TV only to do a double take and find Hinata up close and personal with him. She leaned in a bit closer, and with just a centimeter shy of his lips, kissed his cheek.

When she stopped, she didn't pull back very far, just enough so she wasn't touching him anymore. She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to do it again, or if her nerves were so shot that they'd frozen in place from fear. Kiba didn't move either. He was afraid if he moved to fast she might run away. Ever so slowly he turned so he could face her. Did he really want this? He expected her to put up a fight, but he didn't think she'd come and do it on her own again. Did this mean she wanted him too?

_What if she only did it out of pity, like the last one? There's no way she really wants to kiss my gross, zitty face .I wouldn't want to kiss my gross zit covered face either. I'm going to go in for it, and I'm going to get hit again. Of course it'd totally be worth it this time. What if she cries though? What if she cried and Neji found out? I'd be tomorrows' dinner! Do I chance it? It definitely outweighs any possible outcomes. My break probably smells like crap though. Fuck this! If I wait any longer she'll leave!_

Hinata was having worries of her own, _I should've brushed my teeth while I was in the bathroom! He's probably unconscious! But I'm too afraid to open my eyes. What if someone's standing in the doorway staring at me! I look like an idiot just leaning over here with my head hanging in shame. What if he's not even there anymore? My god I'm so stupid! I have to open my eyes. Just a little so see if everything's how I left it… _

Lifting her head back into position, she slowly peeked her eyes open.

* * *

the end of this chapter! I had a bit of fun with this actually :) I'm actually working on the next chapter! as you can tell, my writing style is ...a lot... different lol. but hopefully a good different not a bad different :(. any ways, please please please read and review folks! :)


End file.
